


dance with somebody

by tuatarasa



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Inspired by Music, M/M, but david loves him for it, just very soft content lmao, patrick is ridiuclous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24614482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuatarasa/pseuds/tuatarasa
Summary: Upon looking at the speaker, he suddenly had an idea. Patrick went over and picked up David’s phone to change the song.Behind him he could hear David’s offended mumbling, “What are you doing?! This is my brilliantly curated playlist for this moment with the perfect mix of Mariah for us.”Prompt: David and Patrick playing joyous and silly music to dance around the living room to. (Not spoiling the song but it is not the one in the title.)
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	dance with somebody

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @vulcantastic for making this readable by betaing it and dealing with my awful grammar.
> 
> Dedicated to Jay for inspiring the song choice and just being my all around inspiration lately. <3

Patrick put down the final box in the living room with a huff. He and David (mostly him) had been unloading the moving truck for an hour and he was exhausted. He put his hands on his hips and looked over at the couch to see his husband already laying down on it and stretching his back. He let out a small laugh that he doubted David could hear over the Mariah Carey playlist he was blaring from the speaker on their mantle.

Upon looking at the speaker, he suddenly had an idea. Patrick went over and picked up David’s phone to change the song.

Behind him he could hear David’s offended mumbling, “What are you doing?! This is my brilliantly curated playlist for _this_ moment with the perfect mix of Mariah for us.”

Patrick just laughed again. “Calm down, David. I think I can have the speaker for one song.” He returned the phone to its spot just as the new tune filled the room.

He then watched as David’s eyes shot open--the song wasn’t hard to recognize. “You are replacing the queen with ABBA? I hate you.”

Patrick danced his way over to the couch and held out his hand to David as the vocals on the song started. 

_I wasn't jealous before we met_

_Now every woman I see is a potential threat_

_And I'm possessive, it isn't nice_

_You've heard me saying that smoking was my only vice_

David rolled his eyes but smiled as he took the hand to stand up, joining in dancing around their new living room with his husband. 

_Don't go wasting your emotion_

_Lay all your love on me_

_Don't go sharing your devotion_

_Lay all your love on me_

David couldn’t help the bubbly feeling that filled him up as Patrick grabbed his face and sung the chorus while looking him straight in the eyes. Patrick knew now that David had listened to this song a lot during the short period before the two of them got together. Over time, it had become one of their songs that they played frequently when they were either around one another or thinking of each other.

He giggled as Patrick pushed him back on the couch and stood in front of him singing the last verse. A position similar to the one David had taken when he sang to Patrick as his olive branch.

_ 'Cause everything is new _

_ And everything is you _

_ And all I've learned has overturned _

_ What can I do _

Patrick shrugged at the last line and smiled as he came in close again, getting on one knee on the floor in front of David to finish the song. His hands were placed carefully on either side of David, as if touching him again might cause him to burst into flames with sheer affection.

_ Don't go wasting your emotion _

_ Lay all your love on me _

_ Don't go sharing your devotion _

_ Lay all your love on me _

Immediately after Patrick was done singing along to the last line, David hauled him up and pressed their lips together. By the time they disentangled themselves, David was out of breath. 

“You, Patrick Rose, are totally and utterly ridiculous.” He tried to keep a straight face, but the signature smirk that Patrick knew all too well fought through to his expression.

Patrick nodded and grinned in return, his hand cupping the side of David’s face. “I am, but you love me for it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Find me on twitter and tumblr @tuatarasa.


End file.
